


Turquoise

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Music Video: Ko Ko Bop (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Self-cest, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Tsunderes, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: Chänyeol has a habit of buying his boyfriend gifts of his favourite colour
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> based on [ this conversation ](https://twitter.com/blow_it_like/status/1287392996736921602?s=19), hope you'll like it~

Whenever Chanyeol disappears, his boyfriend knows exactly where to look for him.

Where he first saw him in the middle of nowhere, long legs dangling down the open window of the convertible car, 70's music playing from the speakers. The car looked ridiculous, a bright blue, turquoise to be specific, and the driver had cotton candy pink hair. Just like he did.

They say all clones are evil, and all they want is to kill their replicas. Maybe Chänyeol did too, at first. But that was before he met the better version of himself, the person he could've become if he wasn't raised by mad scientists. And the closer they grew the more intimate they become. His hatred turned into admiration, and later on lust, to love.

 _Love_. The word itself used to be a stranger to him, tasted odd when it rolled off his tongue. But now it's what makes his heartbeat pick up as he walks towards the vintage car, a necklace in hand.

Chanyeol likes turquoise, a lot. It's safe to say he's obsessed. Chänyeol gives him hell for it, especially always talking about how ridiculous his turquoise car is. The other party doesn't mind, because deep down he knows his clone only means good. They're the same person after all, can read between the lines easily.

Because Chänyeol often finds himself searching for turquoise objects to gift his boyfriend. Sometimes it's a bracelt, a pair of socks, a sticker. Sometimes it's a picture of the sky, a cocktail, a rock he finds by the riverbank. Anything that reminds him of Chanyeol, Chänyeol wants the other party to see it.

Chanyeol is in the car again, feet on the headboard, seat pushed back to fit in his long legs. They have the same music taste, because of course they would, Chänyeol hums along to the chill song playing as he makes his way to the car.

Chanyeol turns his head to look, takes his presence in. A small smile plays on his lips.

"You're here."

He acknowledges him, gently kicks the car door open. Chänyeol sits on the headboard, legs wide open. On Chanyeol's fingers are rings, one of them has a big turquoise gemstone.

"Got you something."

Chänyeol says, the other one raises his eyebrows.

"Show me."

Chänyeol leans back on his free hand, raises the other. Frees two fingers from his fist and the necklace drops lower, dangling between them. They both watch the turquoise crystal dance, the setting sun shining right through it.

"It's gorgeous."

"Hmm."

Chanyeol's been into crystals lately, Chänyeol knew he'd like it.

"Wanna see it on you."

The other nods, pats the space between his legs.

"Come put it on me."

Chänyeol carefully slides down the headboard, tries to fit himself and his long legs between Chanyeol's own. Eventually ends up straddling him. He wraps his around Chanyeol's neck along with the necklace, clips it and lets it drop. He's tried it on himself, so he knew exactly how it would look like hanging from Chanyeol's neck down to his exposed chest.

"Looks good on you."

He says anyway,

"Want me to pull down the mirror for you?"

"No need,"

Chanyeol replies, a smirk makes his way on his lips. Chänyeol knows something is coming.

"I know I look good when I have you looking at me like that."

Chänyeol scoffs at that, cheesy, but that's what they're into. Chanyeol puts a hand on Chänyeol's throat, caressing along his Adam's apple.

"Thanks."

He says shortly. The other shrugs. 

Blue eyes on pink lips, Chänyeol knew what's coming next even before Chanyeol moves to pull him in.

Their lips meet in the middle. Chänyeol wraps his arms tightly around Chanyeol's neck, and the other holds his face with both of his hands. Making out with their own clone might be borderline narcissistic, but they're guilty as charged. Chänyeol moves closer, pressing his groin against Chanyeol's tight jeans, and one of Chanyeol's hands slip into his cotton candy pink hair strands the same time his own hand runs into Chanyeol's.

That's how it goes, making out in that ridiculous turquoise car is the way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^


End file.
